Once Upon a Mythical Dream
by KarineD
Summary: Once Upon a time, there was a beautiful royal daughter named Bulma. She was blessed by many fairies and cursed by one. What happens now? What is this curse? BV
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Do not own most characters or stories like DBZ or sleeping beauty!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was baby girl, born into royalty, under the full moon. Her parents were overjoyed at their beautiful newborn child. They looked at her blue eyes and said, "Her name shall be Bulma." Instantly, they sent out invitation to all the fairies so that they would bless her and acknowledge her birth. All the fairies came to bless this new child. She was given beauty, brains, and a one of a kind, perfect figure. As the fairies were blessing the child, the most evil witch flew in on a black cloud. Her name was to be feared, but she had beauty, the only thing not corrupted by evil. 

"YOUR MAJESTY!" She bellowed. "What a wonderful gathering, sadly, I didn't receive my invitation." She growled.

"Annabelle, the only thing you can bestow upon a child is a curse." King Briefs spat at his sister.

"So be it Theodore. Your child shall be cursed. Until she is shown compassion by her true love for who she truly is, no one will see her true image. Till me meet again, brother." Annabelle said, and with a flick of her wrist, she was gone.

Instantly, Bulma started glowing and everyone stared at her. Her hair turned black, her eyes turned brown and she got plump (fat). She blinked nervously as she was deprived of her beauty, brains, and great figure. Everyone was shocked beyond belief. The fairies were only allowed to bless the child with a special gift once. Everyone thought all the fairies had already blessed the child until they heard a noise in the background.

SMACK "Ever since when did they have a wall there?" Queen Aeval said rubbing her head. As the legend went, she was "_the Fairy Queen of Munster. In her district a debate was launched on whether the men were satisfying the woman's sexual needs. In a midnight court, Aeval heard both sides and then decreed the men wrong and sentenced them to overcome their prudishness and accede to the woman's needs."_

"Sorry I'm late. The invitation just arrived." She said kindly just noticing the distressed mood. "Am I missing something?"

"Bulma, our newborn child, has been cursed. She has been deprived of her beauty, brains, and her figure." Queen Briefs stated lowering her head and staring at the floor.

"My child, I have not yet blessed her." Immediately, the Queen lifted her head up.

"So you mean to tell us you can cancel out her curse, right?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that, however, I can help her out." She said walking over to the child. She noticed that she was pale, and wiggling around in displeasure. Immediately, she called on her fellow fairy councel, and 3 other fairies appeared. "Now, we have 4 blessings." Aeval stated.

Laura, one of the 3 fairies, stepped up to the child and thought hard, then she said, "She will be very witty."

Naomi, the next one said, "She will charm many with her talents and dancing skills."

Paula, the next one said, "She will have exceptional fighting skills."

Aeval then dismissed the other fairies and said, "The this special child, she will have a beautiful voice that will bring happiness and pleasure to all."

Soon, the fairies were all gone, all except Aeval. "Queen briefs, if you do not mind, I would like to spend time with your child. Every other year, she shall come to my planet and spend the year with me."

"Your request shall be done. May we spend the first year with her?" King Briefs asked.

"Yes. You may. I shall be back in one year to pick her up." She said, and with a flash, she was gone.

* * *

Authors note: Did you like it? I decided to start a new story, even though I haven't finished my other ones. Terrible, aren't I? I know the beginning sounds like the sleeping beauty, but it's totally different. Well, review, and lemme know what you think. Also, if you want to be a character in this story, please let me know. I'd be delighted to have you in here. So, review! Please? 

P.S. I don't own he characters, sleeping beauty, or DBZ (or anything else).


	2. royalty

Disclaimer: Do not own.

_**Last time:**_

Soon, the fairies were all gone, all except Aeval. "Queen briefs, if you do not mind, I would like to spend time with your child. Every other year, she shall come to my planet and spend the year with me."

"Your request shall be done. May we spend the first year with her?" King Briefs asked.

"Yes. You may. I shall be back in one year to pick her up." She said, and with a flash, she was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-16 years later-

It was almost that time of year again, when Bulma would leave to visit her 'aunt' Aeval. According to Bulma, Aunt Aeval was the best aunt ever. She taught Bulma many things and every other year, she had the most fun on her planet, Planet Aeval. Bulma was packed and ready, and Aunt Aeval would be there in a week!

Bulma walked over to the mirror and examined herself. She had thick black hair, she eyes were just like other people's eyes, her lips were crackly, and worst of all, no one was attracted to her because of her fat. Bulma turned to the side and looked at her body profile. She was so fat! She used to be 200 pounds, but recently, she dropped down to 180 because of starvation. That was the lowest she could go according to her parents.

"No one will ever love me, I'm so ugly!" Bulma said blankly starting to cry. It was routine for her.

"No, you're not!" Chi-chi said opening the door and sitting down on the bed.

"Chi-chi!" Bulma screamed happily running to her best friend, her only friend. She was the cook's daughter.

"Bulma, it's not healthy for you to put yourself down. You're not fat."

"Yes I am! Tell my scale that!" She said crossing her arms.

"Honey, I believe the stuffiness in this room has gotten to you." Chi-chi said walking over to the window and opening it. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and walked back to her friend with a smile.

"You're so pretty." Bulma said to Chi-chi. "So unlike me."

"Bulma, say that once more and I'm going to smack you silly."

"I bet you're going to have a hot date for the ball."

"You crack me up Bulma. Come on, let's go for a walk." Chi-chi said leading her out of the room. Once the two were outside, they started walking around the garden and talking about how much they were going to miss each other. Suddenly, Chi-chi noticed a space ship, so they ran to the beach area, which is where the visitors had landed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled from his bedroom.

"Yes?" He answer frightened.

"You idiot! I was in the middle of talking to my father when you crashed into this planet. That's not all; we'll probably be under attack very shortly because we haven't verified ourselves. I knew this trip would be a mistake!" He said smacked Goku on the head. Before he blasted him, Goku ran out the door and fell in the sand.

"Hey Vegeta, we're on the beach."

"I can tell, you numskull." Vegeta said walking off the ship and jumping onto the sand. "I'm going to go explore. I'll be right back. Stay right here and don't move."

"Okay Vegeta." Kakarot said feeling like a child.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chi-chi! You're walking so fast!" Bulma yelled unable to follow her fast pace.

"Sorry Bulma." She said slowing down. "Look, there's a guy there."

"Well, I know you're going to want to go down there, but it's was too dangerous." Bulma said not noticing that her friend was far away. "CHI-CHI!" she said running after her friend.

"Hi." Chi-chi said poking the man on the back. Goku turned around and looked at Chi-chi. 'What a hottie!' Goku thought.

"Hi." He said in return.

"I'm Chi-Chi." She said noticing his good looks.

"Kakarot, but my friends call me Goku." He said shaking her hand.

"I know I don't know you or anything, but there's a ball here tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date."

"Sure." He answered immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, but would you happen to have a good looking friend for my friend?"

"Your friend?"

"CHI-CHI!" Bulma said running to her friend, but tripping and falling into the sand. "Owwwww." She said rubbing her nose. "I thought sand was supposed to be soft." Chi-chi smiled and turned back to Goku.

"My friend Bulma, I mean Princess Bulma." She smiled. "Bulma, this is Goku."

"Hi Princess Bulma." Goku said bowing down. She wasn't very pretty, or pretty at all, and she was chubby, but that didn't matter to Goku. She looked like a potential friend.

"Hi Goku, please, call me Bulma." Bulma said happily. 'He's one hunk.' She thought.

"So, do you?" Chi-chi asked him.

"Do you what?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Huh?" Bulma said confused. "Chi-chi, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Do me a favor and head back I'll catch up to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Bulma said taking the hint.

When Bulma was gone, Chi-Chi gave him an invitation and told him where the palace was. When Chi-chi had left, Vegeta came back with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Vegeta."

"I just met the King and Queen of this planet. Guess what? We're going to a ball."

"I know."

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked irritated.

"I got invited."

"By whom?"

"This really pretty girl named Chi-chi, and the princess."

"The Princess? You're going with the princess?"

"No, you are." He pointed out.

"What?" Vegeta asked pissed off, Kakarot was really going to get it.

"Well, the princess needed a date, so I said I'd bring you. I'm going with Chi-chi."

"Just great…" Vegeta said walking back to the ship and grabbing his stuff. "We're moving to the palace. Grab your crap and let's go."

So the two Saiyans grabbed their items and flew to the palace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chi-chi! Let me know what you're hiding!" Bulma begged.

"Bulma, I…." Chi-chi looked at her best friend's eyes and said, "I'll give you a clue."

"Clue is good." Bulma said smiling.

"Get dressed for the ball." Chi-chi said giving her a part of the surprise.

"Oh Chi-Chi! Thank you so much!" She said giving her a big hug. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: HEY! New chapter is good. So, I know I'm rushing a lot but I have plans for this fic. It's not going to be long, but I hope it turns out good. Please review!


	3. preparations

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Last time:

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chi-chi! Let me know what you're hiding!" Bulma begged.

"Bulma, I…." Chi-chi looked at her best friend's eyes and said, "I'll give you a clue."

"Clue is good." Bulma said smiling.

"Get dressed for the ball." Chi-chi said giving her a part of the surprise.

"Oh Chi-Chi! Thank you so much!" She said giving her a big hug. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"MOMMM!!! DADDDD!!!" Bulma yelled running through her extravagant palace halls. "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in an hour! She yelled running to her parent's room. IT was barely sunset and Bulma was so exited. This was going to be her first ball that she had a date to. Hopefully a memorable one too.

"Don't get lost darling!" Queen Briefs managed to say.

"I won't!!" Bulma replied as she slipped on a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt. She tied up her hair and went for her walk. On her way to the beach of some relaxation, she heard beautiful melodies and followed the sweet sound. It led her to the forests where she stumbled upon a fairy. He was just like any normal person, except he had special abilities. She noticed that he was bathing, and she blushed a crimson shade. He also noticed her and turned around in the water to face her.

"I am incredibly sorry. Please excuse me." She said shading her eyes from him and walking away.

"Wait!" The man yelled. He slipped on his clothing and ran over to her since he didn't like to use his wings. She stopped and turned to face him. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Have we met?"

"Well, I … I don't believe….I mean….I.." She stuttered looking away shyly.

"My name is Oberon." He said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Bulma." She replied.

"The Princess Bulma?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She replied. She watched as he laughed and looked surprised.

"I wish I could see you, but I was trying to cast an enchantment, but it backfired and took away my sight. The good thing is, it only lasts for 5 days."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's alright princess. I just have exceptional hearing, so I can hear the direction of your movements and anything else."

"Well, would you like to come for tea at my palace?"

"I would be honored." Oberon said. The two journeyed back to the palace where the two spent the whole day getting to know each other until it was time for the ball. She invited him and he promised he would be there. She smiled and said she'd see him soon.

On her way to her room, she ran into Chi-chi. "CHI-CHI! You scared me!"

"NO, you scared me… where have you been? We were scheduled to go shopping today!"

"I met someone." Bulma said blushing.

"Oh my gosh." Chi-chi said grinning from ear to ear. "I want to hear everything."

After about half an hour, Chi-chi knew all about Oberon. "Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"Single?"

"I donno, but you can ask him yourself tonight at the ball."

"Bulma!!! You didn't."

"Why…"

"Okay, I guess it wont be a surprise, but I got you a date."

"Oh my gosh! Chi-Chi, that's so sweet of you!"

"Yeah, but if he's your date now, what am I going to tell the other guy?"

"Well, I didn't ask Oberon to accompany me, I just invited him."

"Really? That's good. I donno what I would have done."

"Chi-chi, what are you going to wear?"

"Well Bulma," Chi-chi said reaching over to a bag she had brought with her, "I will be wearing red, and you are wearing black."

Bulma looked at her best friend in disbelief. "Did I just hear you say, 'Me'?"

"Yes." Chi-chi pulled out a pretty black dress and handed it to her friend. She jumped around all exited and tried the dress on. It made her look slimmer and it was just what she needed. Next, Chi-chi applied some make-up to Bulma and made her look glamorous.

By the time she was finished, Bulma could hardly believe the girl who looked back at her in the mirror was her. She looked good.

"Now for the ball." Chi-chi said getting ready herself, then opening the door for Bulma as they left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: Did you guys like it???? I hope so… I only have a few reviews…that stinks…. If u guys don't like it, I can stop writing it…maybe I will. If I get 5 reviews, I'll keep writing for sure. Hopefully…if none, that means bye bye. Thanks guys! Oh yeah, and I should be updating my other fics soon. Love ya'll!


	4. the ball

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Last time:

"Yes." Chi-chi pulled out a pretty black dress and handed it to her friend. She jumped around all exited and tried the dress on. It made her look slimmer and it was just what she needed. Next, Chi-chi applied some make-up to Bulma and made her look glamorous.

By the time she was finished, Bulma could hardly believe the girl who looked back at her in the mirror was her. She looked good.

"Now for the ball." Chi-chi said getting ready herself, then opening the door for Bulma as they left.

* * *

As they arrived, everyone's heads turned in their direction. They all agreed that the princess looked stunning. Bulma sat down at the royal table and waited for Chi-chi who was flirting with a good-looking guy that she had met before. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oberon. She giggled as she watched him bump into people and then apologize. She noticed he had a little friend with him, which resembled a pig.

"Oberon!" She called, so he would notice her existence. He walked in her direction with the help of his little friend.

"Princess Bulma, it's an honor to see you…well…in a sense." They giggled.

"Wow, you look great! Who's your little friend?"

"My name, my princess, is James."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you James." Bulma said shaking the semi-pig's hand.

"Yeah, James helps me out when I need help, and seeing as I cant see, he's my guide. However, ever since he noticed the desert table, he ditched me, which is why I was bumping into several people." Oberon explained.

"Sorry, my stomach is quite demanding" GROWL "That's my cue, excuse me." James said backing away from the two and running towards the desert table.

"Funny fellow he is." Oberon stated.

"Yes. Oberon, I was wondering-" Bulma was suddenly cut off.

"Princess?" Bulma turned around at the stranger's voice. How did they guess? She was wearing a mask.

"Yes," She turned to meet a handsome man, who was wearing a black mask covering his onyx eyes.

"I am Prince Vegeta, and I was told that you are my blind date."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"May I have this dance?" Vegeta asked as the music began to play.

"Yes. Oberon, please excuse me." Bulma said smiling at her friend, not that he could tell anyhow.

"Oh, of course." He said bowing and walking off. Vegeta led Bulma to the dance floor and they danced to the waltz.

"So, you're the one my friend was telling me about. May I say, on my behalf, welcome to our planet."

"I am quite welcomed, by you and your family. Thank you for taking us in. Our ship crashed quite unexpectedly."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you and your companion are welcomed to stay as long as you like." She said, as the music came to an end.

"Princess, would you accompany me for a stroll outside?"

"Of course." She said try to sound kind, yet mature, but inside, she was jumping up and down in joy.

"Have we met before?" Vegeta asked. This woman intrigued him for some odd reason.

"No. I do not believe so. If we have, I cannot recall it." She answered sighing and allowing her mind to wander off to the past.

"What is the matter?"

"Prince Vegeta," she started.

"Call me Vegeta." He interrupted. She sighed and pulled off her mask and revealed her face. She looked at him and tried to read his face. He seemed a bit surprised. She laughed at this.

"How about we start over and act like ourselves?" She giggled. She felt happy, and she didn't want to hide anything from this handsome man, because she had been told to never hide herself from other, and the mask was shielding everyone from that. She also knew, that Vegeta was not polite because she had been told stories about him through his companion.

He nodded and pulled off his mask. She fell speechless at how much more handsome he was. However, she did feel worthy to be in his presence because she knew she was beautiful on the inside even if it didn't reflect it on the outside. Today was the first day she accepted that she was a great person, and it felt great.

"So Vegeta, tell me more about yourself, because to be honest with you, I think you're very interesting." She said. At first, Vegeta was shocked to hear how bold she was. Most girls just batted their eyelashes at him and acted shy.

"There's not much to say." Vegeta said.

"Well, how about your childhood?" She inquired.

"I started training at the age of 2."

"How about your family?"

"My mom died giving birth to me, and I have no other siblings."

"Wow, I'm really sorry." Bulma said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What about you?" Vegeta asked changing the subject.

"Well…. When I was born, I was blessed, but I was also cursed. My aunt cursed me by changing my image until my 'true love showed me compassion'. Pretty funny eh?"

"You don't look cursed to me." Vegeta said looking at her like she had too much to drink.

"Well, when I was born, I was said to have blue hair, and blue eyes, and I was suppose to have a great figure."

"You do have blue eyes, blue hair, and a great figure."

"What did you say?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"Woman, take a look in the mirror." He said.

Bulma looked down and noticed that her dress was a lot bigger than she thought, however, it was stretch, so it shrunk down to her size. She got up and turned around looking at herself and holding her blue hair. Then, she heard giggling and turned around to see Vegeta laughing at her.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You look hilarious woman."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, woman." He said as he grinned and chuckled at her. She glared at him and tackled him off of the bench they were sitting on. They rolled over a couple of time, and Vegeta got on top and laughed as he watched Bulma struggle. "You're not what I expected. I thought you'd be like the other princesses I've met."

"Well," Bulma said flipping then over so she was on top, "You're not like the other princes I've met." She said staring at him. She got up and looked down at her dress. It was muddy. "Oh great!" She said still laughing. "Now I need to change."

Vegeta also got up and looked at his clothes. "Hey," Bulma said with a grin on her face. "Wanna spar?"

Now, Vegeta was shocked beyond belief. "You, want to spar?"

"Yeah, why not. It's fun, and I could pummel your ass any day."

"That's what you think." He said.

"Fine. Accompany me to my room I need at get a change of clothes." He nodded and they walked off to her room.

As they reached the door, Bulma invited him in to her living room, as she went to her room to change. She rummaged through her clothes until she found a pair of small shorts and a tank top. She had those made for when she was skinner in the future, but amazingly, she was now. It was a miracle, a dream come true. She checked out her body and face in the mirror. She was a hottie! Chi-chi would never know it was her! She put the clothes on and walked outside to where Vegeta was.

'Damn, she looks sexy.' He thought and she walked out to meet him.

"Vegeta, would you like some training clothes?"

"I have my own," He said entering the bathroom and changed his clothes. He came out in a black spandex uniform, which was sleeveless (AN: just like the time when Vegeta got possessed and had the M mark on his forehead.).

They went to her gym, and warmed up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Vegeta asked. "You wont last a minute." They finished their warming up.

"Yes, I do, and you have no idea how good I am. I may have forgotten to mention, but I'm not full human." She said appearing in front of him and winking. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He said punching her in the stomach. She dropped to the floor and pretended to be down. "You're kidding me. The first blow, and she's down." He said walking over to her to give her a hand. Then, Bulma kicked her leg out causing him to fall over on his face. She turned her body sideways to face him.

"Did you really fall for it?" She laughed as she instant transmissioned herself behind him. As she put him in a headlock and slammed him body down. After half an hour of fighting, they decided to call it quits. They didn't want it to be bloody because they had to return to the party.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." She said taking a sip of her water, but as she did, the cap came off and drenched her chest causing her black shirt to cling to her. "Crap." Vegeta smacked himself mentally when he saw her. He was NOT a pervert, so he shouldn't look.

"When I leave, you should visit me on Vegetasei. In a week or two."

"I'd love to, but I can't." She sighed. "I'll be gone for a year visiting one of my 'aunts', and I don't think she'd let me go."

"Why must you go?" Vegeta asked trying not to sound interested.

"My parents make me, but I'll see you in a year…" She smiled trying to sound happy. Now, more than ever, she was attracted to Vegeta. "I'll contact you, and we can talk."

Vegeta chuckled. "Woman, I wont be home all the time. I have things to do."

"Fine! Act like an ass." She giggled. When she looked into his eyes after that, their eyes locked, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. It was the most gentle and wonderful kiss she had ever received. However, they heard the clock strike midnight, and Bulma broke the kiss. "Oh no, it's midnight."

Vegeta grinned, "and?"

"My Aunt is here. We can't be here. She'll get mad."

"Why?"

"She has this thing against men…" Bulma said. Vegeta arched an eyebrow but took her hand and walked her out of the room. She told him to meet her back inside the ball in 10 minutes. In the meantime, Bulma showered and changed into a beautiful sleek dress that she borrowed from chi-chi. She a few things seeing as she needed something, but all of her clothes were big on her, now that she was skinnier, and put then in a capsule. She couldn't understand why she changed. It didn't make sense. However, she went back to the ball and pulled Chi-chi aside.

"Chi-chi." Bulma said.

"Do I know you?" Chi-chi said. "Hey, I have a dress just like yours."

"It is yours. I borrowed it. Chi-chi, it's me… Bulma."

"What? Mine? Bulma? You're not Bulma." She said staring at the other girl like she was crazy. Bulma leaned over and whispered something into Chi-chi's ear.

"Bulma!" She gave her a hug. "What happened?"

"I have no clue, but I like it."

"You look hot! Oh my gosh! Oh, and how's your date?"

"Fabulous."

"Really? Wait…is that him by your parents?"

"What?" Bulma said as she turned her head around. Vegeta was there talking to her parents.

* * *

"King and Queen Briefs, I would like to court your daughter." Vegeta said looking at them straight in the eyes.

"You what?" Queen briefs said nearly spitting out her water from her mouth.

"I have fallen in love with your daughter, and I wish to marry her."

"Are we talking about the same girl?" King Briefs asked, however, he shrugged it off. "This is quite a surprise, but we leave it up to her." He said.

"Thank you." He said and left to tell his comrade something.

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" Bulma said whispering from he side of the table.

"Bulma?" The King said. "What happened to you?"

"The curse has been lifted." The queen whispered.

Bulma nodded and smiled. "I have no clue how, but this is amazing. But I came to ask you what you and Vegeta spoke about."

"Oh, he wanted to tell you something." The king smiled. "Go find him."

"Thanks mom, dad." She said walking off in his direction, but was cut off by Queen Aeval.

"We must go Bulma. We will speak later. You are late, and we must go." She said noticing the changes in Bulma. She took her hand and they started to vanish.

"No, wait… VEGETA!" She yelled, but she was gone. Vegeta heard his name, and saw Bulma disappear, but couldn't do anything because by the time he reached the spot where she was, she was gone.

* * *

Authors Note: I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for the long wait…I hope you liked it. I want to make this a short story, so I'm trying to cover as much as possible. Thanks for reading! And please review. Thanks! 


	5. goodbye

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

_Last Time:_

"The curse has been lifted." The queen whispered.

Bulma nodded and smiled. "I have no clue how, but this is amazing. But I came to ask you what you and Vegeta spoke about."

"Oh, he wanted to tell you something." The king smiled. "Go find him."

"Thanks mom, dad." She said walking off in his direction, but was cut off by Queen Aeval.

"We must go Bulma. We will speak later. You are late, and we must go." She said noticing the changes in Bulma. She took her hand and they started to vanish.

"No, wait… VEGETA!" She yelled, but she was gone. Vegeta heard his name, and saw Bulma disappear, but couldn't do anything because by the time he reached the spot where she was, she was gone.

* * *

"Aunt Aeval, why did we have to leave right away?" Bulma complained in her Aunt's palace.

"Bulma, now that you have changed, there are going to be some changes." Aeval said down casting her eyes.

"Changes?" Bulma said. "What kind of changes?"

"First of all, your evil aunt who first gave you the curse isn't going to be pleased. I assume she'll demand to know how the spell broke."

"How did it break?" Bulma asked completely confused. "One second I have dark hair, the next, I have blue!"

"I have a hunch…" Aeval said. "What do you know about this Vegeta character?"

"Well…" Bulma said blushing.

"I forbid you to ever see him again." She stated.

"What?" Bulma exclaimed. "Why?"

"I can't explain my reasons to you, but you must listen to me." Aeval said. "Now go to your room. The servants are in there and you are to be fitted for new clothing, seeing as your old ones won't do."

Bulma stormed out of the room pushing someone in the process. She liked Vegeta. She didn't see why she shouldn't talk to him anymore. After all, she was 16 years old. She entered her room and the servants rushed to her. After being fitted, she was told her new clothes would be ready by the end of the week, but a few would be done by tomorrow.

Bulma lay on her bed and look at the cloud patterns on her ceiling. For a few moments, she would allow herself to wander off into the deep corners of her mind and daydream of the future.

Vegeta would ask her to marry him, and she'd agree. She'd go off to his castle and they're love each other, maybe have a few kids. It was a bit farfetched, but after the kiss they shared, he was one of the only people on her mind.

Bulma sighed and thought about it. Her first kiss was to a handsome young prince. Everything was finally starting to look up.

-------Aeval's Throne room 1 week later--------

"Your highness, there is Prince Vegeta on the com wishing to speak with Princess Bulma." A messenger said.

"Put him through to me." The Queen ordered.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked whenthe screen was still black.

"No. This is Queen Aeval. You will not speak to the Princess again. I'm sorry, but she has moved on." The Queen said predicting what he wanted to talk to her about.

"What? Put her on the damn Screen. I want to talk to her."

"Impertanant boy, you know nothing about her. Why persue her?" She asked with intrigue. Vegeta stayed silent. "Exactly. Now that she is beautiful, you want her for yourself, but you do not deserve her. You can not please her in any way, and you are completely unworthy of her time." She said and before he could reply, she ended the link. She opened another one and contacted someone else.

Aeval had good intentions. She only wanted what was best for Bulma. Bulma needed someone who could be there for her. He needed to give her everything and more. Only then would he be worthy.

----bulma's room---

Chi-chi was currently telling Bulma about how much she liked Goku, Vegeta's saiyan companion. Bulma was so happy for her, but even she could see through Bulma's smile and see her unhappiness.

"Bulma, tell me what I can do for you, and I'll do it. I hate seeing you like this." Chi-chi said.

"I just want to come back home. Everything is different now…" Bulma frowned. "Anyways, I need to go, I'll talk to you in a few days." She said and after Chi-chi had said goodbye, she ended the link. She slowly drifted off to sleep, waiting for the year to go by, and waiting for that moment when she would see Vegeta again.

**----Vegeta's POV-----**

Earlier i week ago (the night of the ball), Vegeta had spent the whole night looking for Bulma. She was nowhere to be found. Later, he had spoken with her parents and found out she was gone. Outraged, he had the workers work on his ship all night, and he dragged Goku back to his plant. A week later, he had that conversation with the Queen (Aeval).

Oh how he liked Bulma. He needed to get married soon, but she was nothing like the other girls he had met. She was a wonderful person, but still had beauty, brains and most importantly, pride. (AN: I know I'm making him seem OOC but that's how it has been for the past few chapters. I'm going to try and change it hereon out so he seems more like the Veggie we know and love.) Who did that woman think she was talking to? He was the mightly prince of saiyans. No one had the right to push him around. Meanwhile, he would wait. Wait for the moment he'd see Bulma again.

* * *

Authors note: I know u all hate me for not updating but I'm so lazy! Imma try my best to update soon again (excuse my crappy writing) IF you want to yell at me, my sn is sk8ergrl2377 (YELL all you want) oh, and if u have any ideas, lemme know. Thanks! I love u all! 


End file.
